Love And Betreyal!
by RAHELA
Summary: Her past is painful and sad. Now she has closed inside herself but what will happen when she meet him. Will her hurt soul finally be able to find happiness that was lost so long before!She will love him but can this love resist the battle or will it turn to betreyal? Well just read to learn more. Firstly only LeoxOC but then ;D...I have given a thought for the others too! TURTLE/OC
1. Chapter 1

**HI!SO HERE IS MY SECOND TMNT FANFICTIO. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND LEAVE SOME REVIEW WHEN IT IS FINISHED! ENJOY THE STORY GUYS!**

* * *

**Fiery eyes that warm his soul.**

* * *

"Ah it looks like it is gonna be a slow night"Raph said as he saw the clock. They had been on a night patrol for more than one hour but still nothing.

"We are going to check the full perimeter Raph!"Leo ordered with a stern look on his face. Maybe a little more loudly than it was needed.

"Whoa, slow down Fearless. I was just saying that I am getting bored."Raph said putting his hands up in defense.

"Yeah Leo ,Raph is right you are being more irritating tonight"Don said a little unsure."Is there something that is bothering you?"

"I am sorry guys but I just don't feel in mood tonight. I sense something bad is coming."Leo asked sincerely.

"Leo,Leo,Leo! You always sense something bad coming!"Mikey said teasing his brother but took a good slap on his head from Raph for that.

"No, no maybe Mikey is right! Let's head home!"Leo said with an emotionless face. He jumped on the other roof and his brothers followed him without words understanding that there was something wrong with their "Fearless Leader".

Leo tried to focus at his jump without thinking for anything else but the voice on his head was making it impossible for him. Strange images had been following him in his dreams but also during his meditation. Some fiery green eyes kept bothering his mind. Suddenly a tap on his shoulder made him return to the **"earth"** and turned his head to see what his brother wanted this time but Raph's face made him stop. He had a serious look on his eyes and they were fixed at a certain point. Leo turned his eyes to see what Raph was seeing and noticed some shadows moving across the roof tops.

"Leo they are The Foot!What do we do bro?"Mikey asked.

"Well you guys wanted action ,didn't you? So here you have the action!"Leo said and jumped at the nearest roof. He pulled his Katana ready for a fight but what he saw made his and others mouth fall to the ground. There sure were Foot Ninja and Purple Dragons but they were fighting somebody else. Actually a…a…a girl. They were all gathered around her and had they weapons ready. Some dragons were smiling with a disgusting smile but she didn't seem afraid at all. She was staying tall at the middle of the circle with her sword on her hand and the gun on her belt.

"Okay, those dragons couldn't go any low!"Raph said furiously taking his sais."They are outnumbering a girl for Pete's sake!"

"Wait Raph let's see firstly." Leo said not taking his eyes from the girls in front of him. She was very beautiful,really, really beautiful. She had very long dark brown hairs that went till at her waist and fiery green eyes that were hidden after a black mask. The girl had a pale skin but surprisingly that only made her look even more beautiful and fragile, she was wearing a pair of long leather black pants and a short tank top ,which let her stomach showed. Her body features were perfect, her stomach was flat and she had long slender leg. Leo couldn't help but admire her beauty and her eyes. Those fiery green eyes of hers.

_"Maybe those are the eyes which keep appearing on my dreams. But again this is impossible. For sure it is someone else. Maybe they just want to warn me something about Karai… But she look so familiar to me. Like I've seen her before."_Leo shook his head trying to avoid those thoughts, after all they were just dreams for god's sake.

Suddenly the dragons and The foot attacked but she was ready. She took the gun on her other hand and shoot three times sending some dragons on the ground possibly dead. Then the started moving with her sword. Now Leo's mouth seriously touched the ground. She was using a single katana and was using it almost as good as him. She really seemed a professions . In only five minutes all the foot ninjas were on the ground each with a serious wound but she herself stood alright without a single cut.

"Wow she is good!" Don said and Leo with Raph only nodded.

"Hehe, dude seem like somebody has his eye fully opened and exploring." Mikey said referring to Leo who was the one who gave him the slap this time. Suddenly an arrow flew at the girl and Leo couldn't help but panic. He jumped from his hiding spot and cut the arrow in two parts before it reached girls head. As she heard a sound she turned around to see what had happened. Her eyes wide opened at seeing the figure that was standing in front of her. But didn't have time to think because a sword flew right in front of her face. She jumped back avoiding the stab but as she raised her head she saw **her** standing right in front of her.

"Hello Karai."She said smiling. "Long time not seeing you or any other from your puppies. I wonder …did you miss me?"

As an answer Karai tried to stab right on her face again , and again and again but always she avoided them.

"I will take this as a yes!" The girl said smiling but Karai's face was far away from smiling.

"What are you up to this time?" Karai asked.

"And why do I have to tell you that Karai?"

"Because if you don't I will have to make you to. Thought I have an idea what it might be" Karai answered. Suddenly Karai passed her eyes to Leonardo. She jumped back from her and threw herself to Leonardo sending him to the ground and placing a sword at his neck. Leo didn't have time to react or do anything.

"Leo!"Raphael voice was heard and the others all came on the scene to help their brother but as Karai saw them she only pressed the sword closer to Leo's neck.

"Another move and I will rip his head off!"Karai said to them and the directed to the girl. "Now how about you give me what you have!"

"And what make you think that I will give up only because you are threatening some kind of freak?"She answered and Raph growled.

"Because I know you are too honorable to let someone die because of your fault!"Karai answered with a smile on her face. The girl seemed hesitating at firstly but then took something form her belt, something packed on a paper. She turned to the turtles with a furious face.

"Thank you very much!" she said sarcastically. After taking a deep breath she turned to Karai. "Let him go. I will give it to you."

"Firstly give me it and then I will let him go!" Karai answered. The girl murmured something under her voice and then threw the pack to Karai ,who caught it easially. As she caught it she then let go of Leonardo before Raph or any other jump and attack. She started jumping away and when she was far enough but still could be heard she called to the girl.

"My father thanks you a lot for this present!" she said and the threw some smoke pellets.

"I will show you the present the next time Karai!"the girl murmured. She turned to the guys more furious than ever, actually to Leonardo. With a fast move she punched him straight to his face sending him against the wall and then put her sword to his chest.

"Give me one good reason who I mustn't kill you now?" The girl said making Raph to clear his throat.

"Maybe because we are here too and we will kick your ass if you do it!"Raph said clearly but it didn't work. She pressed the sword to his chest even more.

"That's not a good reason!"she told Raph.

"Um…maybe because you just saved his life and it wouldn't make sense if you killed him now." Mikey said and the girl blustered but finally let go of Leo's chest. She took her phone and formed a number.

"Hey Sam!" She said.

"Hey! How is my best little spy? Did you finish that job?" a male voice came from the other side of the phone.

"No!" She said.

"What?" a cry came from the other side of the phone. "You better have some very good reason for…"

"Hey don't you **Dare** shout at me, okay! And don't you **dare** call me that again. It wasn't my fault there were some…"

"Please no!" Leo's voice interrupted her. At the moment the girl thought she saw fear in his eyes.

_"Hm, that's strange."_ She thought. _" He wasn't afraid when Karai had him or evenly when I wanted to stab him. Why is he afraid now?"_

It took her some moments to release everything.

"Oh…" She said then.

"What did you say?" Sam's voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Um…nothing…nothing. I was just explaining that some…some Foot ninjas and Purple Dragons got on my way and then **"Wala"** here Karai appear from nowhere."She said and Leo finally calmed down.

"Do you know how important this delivery was?" Sam asked now quietly.

"Sorry."She answered tiredly. "I just…let's say that I got distracted and I will make it up for the next time."

"Alright, alright I will find a way to answer for this but, for god's sake be more careful for the next time."

"Thanks Sam you're the best!" She said.

"Yeah,yeah I know that!" Sam said and she closed the phone and then turned to the turtles with a furious face.

"What the hell are you?" She asked angry.

"Um…turtles?" Mikey said as it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Wow thank you ,I really didn't notice that" She said sarcastically.

"Mutant turtles actually." Don added and she raised an eyebrow. "My name is Donatello."

"Nice to meet you." She said ironically turning her head to Mikey.

"Hi I am Michelangelo but you babe can call me Mikey." He answered cheerfully and she took an angry face.

"Well Mikey the last person who called me BABE is sleeping with the fishes tonight. Do you want to join him?"

"Wow you scared us!" Raph said ironically.

"And whom do I thank for this comment?" The girl asked with a force smile.

"Raphael. But some peoples can call me Raph." He answered. " And you ain't in that list."

"Oh you hurt me now!" she answered putting hand where her heart should be. Then her eyes turned to Leonardo, at the moment their eyes met something hit them both.

_"Those eyes? Why do I have a feeling that I've seen them somewhere before. I just can't remember."_ She thought as his eyes looked straight into hers.

_"Those eyes?"_ Leonardo thought as she turned her eyes to meet his. _" They are the same and still so different. Why are they so familiar to me."_

"May I know whom should I thank you for getting yelled?" She asked Leo acting like she didn't care.

"Hey I saved your life forgot it?" Leo asked crossing his arms.

"I would have found a way out ,anyway so…" She said crossing her arms too.

"Leonardo or Leo use whatever you want." He said and Mikey elbowed him on the ribs but Leo didn't even noticed. Leo only returned to the present when she removed her eyes from his.

"Well is nice to meet ya all!" She said and turned to leave.

" Hey wait." Leo called after her and she turned her eyes to meet his again. " What's your name?"

She stood looking at his eyes for some moments and then turned to leave again without answering his question. But before she put her foot on the edge of the roof she turned to see him once more, he was leaving.

"Oh Leonardo." She called and he turned his head immediately. "Thanks!" she finished in the most provocative voice Leo had ever heard. After smiling once more to him she jumped away letting Leo with the memory of her voice.

To say that the guys had remained with wide opened eyes and with an open mouth was little. Actually they were shocked from this girls. She **firstly** didn't screamed when she saw them (not that she had time to of course and they didn't complain for it).

**Secondly:**She didn't even bother to tell them her name while they did.

**And thirdly:** What the shell was that voice?

Those things were bothering Leo more than anything else plus the confusion from these strange dreams. Did they have something to do with Karai? His head was exploding with questions that he didn't have any idea for the answers.

The guys all got to the lair and went to do their usual things .Raph punching his sandbag, Don experimenting , Mikey seeing Tv and Leo training when suddenly…

"Guys,guys hurry up you will never believe this!"Mikey shouted pointing to the Tv.

Everybody started walking to the living room lazily to see what was all that noise about. Leo even left his training to look what his baby brother had to show them.

"What is it this time Mikey?"Raph asked teasily."Did your cartoons ended before the usual hour again."

"Raph look it's her!"Mikey shouted pointing to the screen."It's that girl we met today!"

"What?"Leo asked running to the Tv where the News reporter was informing for another police tentative to handcuff some gangs. The Tv was broadcasting directly from the scene. Finally Leo saw her. A brown haired girl was standing beside a black car talking to the radio probably with the police station. She had changed in normal clothes and her sword was nowhere to be seen. The girl was in a pair of skinny dark jeans and a long white shirt with a black belt where she kept her gun. Her dark brown hairs were up in a ponytail. Although she had changed the girl that Leo had saved that night was still more than noticable there.

"What is she doing there?"Leo wondered out loud "She can't be in the police!"

"In fact she is not on the police." Don said recognizing the girl had no uniform, "She must be in ASP. American Secrete Police!"

"What?"the three brother asked. But then the Tv reporter confirmed everything.

"The secret police has all gathered to catch the members of the most dangerous gang:The Purple Dragons. I am here with one of the main director of the American Secret Police miss Tanya Deborah. Miss Deborah can you please explain this unexpected mission of the ASP for catching the members of the most dangerous gang in New York City? Where did you find the information for their hiding spot?"

_"Tanya?"_ Leo though apparently liking her name._"It fits her!"_

The girl, whose name appeared to be Tanya turned to the camera with a serious look on her face and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She then turned to a police and whispered something to him, he only nodded and left then she returned to the camera for a fast comment. Leo approached the Tv as much as he could.

"Forgive me reporter but we are the secret police!" Tanya said and Leo's head almost explode hearing her voice. " Our information will remain secrete for as long as we find it necessary. When we think there is no danger to inform medias for our information then we will do it. Now if you will please forgive me I must ask you to leave immediately." Tanya finished before turning her back to the others. Suddenly Leo stood up from the couch and headed to the door.

"Leo where are you going?"Rsph asked.

"I wanna see what is happening Raph!"Leo said and exited the lair in hurry letting his brother with a lot question marks in their heads.

"Do you think we should go with him?" Mikey asked suddenly.

"Yes"Donny and Raph said on the same time.

* * *

Leo passed some roofs before he release that he was being followed. It didn't took him long to recognize them and that made him stop.

"What are you doing here?"He asked his brothers who didn't stop their run. Finally Mikey turned his head to respond.

"Did you really think we would let you had all the fun?"He asked and Leo raised an eyebrow but anyway followed his brother. In less than ten minutes they arrived at the scene. Not much had change on those ten minutes, only Tanya had approached the building waiting for her guards report. Leo had to admire her leadership abilities. Although she was the only woman in there only she wasn't being scared from those Dragons. Some polices came out of the buildings with some Purple Dragons handcuffed. One of them that seemed to be the leader tried to fight the polices to get to Tanya but faled. Seeing that he had no choice he looked Tanya straight to her eyes and spitted at her. Fortunately it didn't reach Tanya so he only growled in anger and started yelling to her.

"We will meet again, and then I will…"he told her but Tanya went and grabbed his chin making him unable to speak.

"I secure you we won't meet again…but even If we do I swear that it would only be in the hell!"she told him and then turned at the guards ,who were waiting. "Take him!"

They took the protesting guy and then Tanya turned to her first place staying as calm as she had been before, until one guard came to her screaming scary.

"Bombs!"he screamed. " Miss Tanya there are bombs all over the places, we have to retreat in this moment!"

"What?" Tanya asked terrified for the first time that night. "You got to be kidding!"

"No miss, I saw them with my own eyes, there are more than twenty bombs in there. Enough to explode the whole street. We have to retreat!" Suddenly the turtles froze. In that neighborhood lived other people too. They couldn't let them die just like that. They didn't move feeling more tense than ever. They saw Tanya looking around and taking a deep breath. Suddenly they saw that her eyes fixed somewhere on her right, up at an open window where some little children were playing, probably not even knowing in what danger they were. She finally took a deep breath and took a megaphone.

"Everybody retreat,retreat!"she shouted and turtles froze. How could she be this heartless. All the forces started getting on the car but Tanya wasn't moving.

"Miss Tanya enter the car!" one police shouted but Tanya didn't even turned her eyes to see him. Instead she took a jacked in the ground and weted it with cold water. Taking a deep breath she rushed inside the building.

_"No!"_ Leo though finally understanding. He got angry seeing everyone going away leaving her there all alone. _"No ,they can't let her go alone!"_Leo stood up and rushed on one window of the building.

"Leo what the shell are you doing?" Raph asked surprised but Leo didn't slow his run. He broke a window and got inside. His brothers wanted to followed him too but all sudden the first bomb exploded and all the enteraces and exits burst into flames.

"Leo!" his brother screamed but there was no way for him to turn back.

Instead Leo only went further inside the building but he wasn't seeing her anywhere.

"Tanya!"he called her name but no answer came. Suddenly and unexplained fear crossed all Leo's body. What if she had already been chocked from the large amount of smoke in there? Fortunately he found her coughing and holding her hand in front of the mouth trying to disable the bomb.

"Sh-(cough)-it" Tanya managed to say. Immediately Leo kneelt beside Tanya, who wide opened her eyes." What are you doing here? And how the hell do you know my name?" Tanya asked totally surprised.

"I will explain everything later but for now let me help you with that!" Leo said.

"I can take care of this myself!" Tanya said and kneelt at the bomb again but in fact she hadn't any idea how to deal with that technology , she hadn't seen something like that before, it was very complicated!

_"And I thought that Raph had a bad temper!"_Leo thought with himself.

"Tanya please. In this case there are other lives at sake too. Please let me help you." Firstly Tanya seemed hesitated.

"Please Tanya we are running out of time!" In that moment Tanya saw something in his eyes that made her change his mind. She simply nodded and Leo kneelt beside them too. He examined the bomb a little and then turned his eyes to Tanya.

"How much like those are found?" He asked seriously.

"Nineteen, one of them has already explode!" Tanya answered.

"Okay we have to look for the main bomb! You go and look that part here he said pointing at one side of the room. The main bomb is supposed to have a big blue wire which contain of three smaller wire on it. Understood?" Leo said and Tanya nodded. **"Go!"**

They both separated on two different part of the house looking like mad for the right bomb but nothing was catching their eyes. They searched all over the building but nothing. When Tanya finally found Leo she was almost dead chocked from the amount of the smoke.

"Did you find it?"she asked Leo. Who shook her head. Tanya fumed understanding that there was no hope anymore.

"We are dead!"she told Leo and sat on the ground but suddenly something caught her attention. Under the floor it looked like something was making noise.

"Those damn Dragons!"she thought standing up. Tanya started hitting the boards of the floor with the heels of her boots releasing where the bomb was.

"Tanya what are you doing?" Leo asked surprised but ,Tanya didn't answer only continued to hit the ground. "Tanya!"Leo yelled at her, now Tanya lost her patient.

"Shut the fuck up and come help me! The bomb is in here!" she screamed at him. Finally understanding Leo went to help Tanya , fortunately finding the what they were looking for.

"Okay genius what should we do now?"Tanya asked getting up. Leo used his Katana to open the inner part of the bomb. He took a fast look to it but it was more complex than those ones that Don had taken care off.

"Um sorry to interrupt you brainy guy but we are RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" She yelled at the last part.

"I know, I know give me a sec!"Leo said and finally spotted what he had been looking for. "Here!"He told her and cut the wire exactly when the timer was at the third seconds. The bomb finally stopped and Leo with Tanya let out a relief sound.

"We did it!" Tanya cheered happily for the first time in Leo's eyes. But Leo didn't stay to cheer with her like he would have wished to.

"Not to interrupt your happy moment but have you forgotten that we are in the middle of flames?" Leo said and Tanya's expression returned to the terrified one. Leo grabbed her hand trying to find a place to get out but the whole house was on flames.

"We are trapped!" Tanya said looking around worriedly. Suddenly Leo noticed a hole on the wall but it was after a good trap with flames.

"We have no choice!" Leo though and grabbed Tanya's hand. Tanya looked at him surprised.

"When I say three we will jump!" Leo told her. Tanya threw an eye to the distance and the trap on flames in front of her but then understood that she had no choices. She turned her head and nodded to Leo.

**"One!"** She said as a confirming signal. Leo smiled and kept his eyes straight to the wall.

**"Two!"** he pressed Tanya's hand ,who closed her eyes.

**"Three!"** they both said and jumped blindly.

* * *

**Okay so here was the first chapter! Please tell me if you liked it or not by leaving review. PLEASE REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! So there is my second chapter. I really hope all of you like this okay! ENJOY THE STORY AS MUCH AS YOU CAN!**

* * *

**Ice in eyes, Fire in soul!**

* * *

They jumped! Only god know how did they passed that huge distance but they did it! Tanya had her eyes closed and opened them only when she fell the cold ground under her face. They had actually did it. She stood up worriedly to look at the turtle beside her but as soon as she did she wished she had stayed in the ground. Leo was lying on the ground with blood flowing from his head. He must have hit it during their free fall. Tanya stood up quickly and approached Leo, totally worried to death. She nearly had a panic attack when she saw the amount of blood in his head.

"Holly shit!Holly shit!" She said not knowing what to do. She had never been good at treating wounds on humans not to mention on some strange mutant turtle and of course she wasn't able to just drop him by the hospital!She only walked back and forth for some moments and then taking a deep breath put an arm at Leo's shoulder.

"You better don't be heavy!" She told him actually not with much hopes judging from his appearance. Unfortunately it was true. Leo was heavy but not that heavy to make Tanya drop him…she was tough. She walked or better to say jumped four blocks supporting Leo to stay on his feet, and then finally she was home. In hurry she opened the door of her huge apartment, carefully so she wouldn't be noticed. She put Leo on the bed and closed all the curtains and windows of the house, then she went to treat her patient.

Fortunately the wound wasn't as bad as she though. It was a deep one but nothing Tanya couldn't handle. Taking her first aid box Tanya started taking care of his wound, firstly cleaning it and then sewing it a little. In the end she put some bandages on his head hopping to stop the bleeding from Leo. As she was finished she stood up and only stared at Leo for some moments, then tiredly put a hand on her forehead.

_"Where the hell have I gotten myself into?"_She thought with herself. In her life Tanya had seen things that a female would have died only imagining, she had gotten herself into fights and misunderstands that could have cost her life, for god's sake she had even killed heartlessly doing her job…_(of course only with the worst criminals she had gone till then but anyway…she had killed)_…but this? This was totally out of her imagination. Even thought for the first time on her life she was confused Tanya didn't show any sign. She only took some clothes and clean sheets and headed to the couch. It seemed like she would stay there for a little. Laying on it she blustered remembering her king sized bed.

"That turtle owns me a lot!" She said out loud and then fell asleep.

* * *

**(with the guys)**

Two days had passed after the accident on the building but again there was no sign of Leo. His brothers had searched a lot after the fire calmed down but again nothing. No dead bodies, no clue, absolutely nothing that could lead them to their lost brother. The guys had gone a little nuts after that. Mikey wouldn't stop crying, Don wouldn't stop trying to find a way to track his brother and Raph…he wouldn't stop searching night after night on the rooftops. As for Master Splinter, it had been two days that he didn't get out of his room probably only meditating, he was hurt, afraid and lost. He had always thought Leonardo as the strongest of the four, he was honorable and would always follow the right way no matter how it would cost him. But this time…this time his honorable thoughts had cost a lot. This time the price had been too big for him to handle, this time the price had been his own life.

Master Splinter opened his eyes in fear. No, that couldn't be true. Leonardo couldn't be dead, he was able to feel it. He could sense his presence still in this world he just didn't know where to look for it. But there was always hope that his son would come back to them. Maybe he didn't need to be saved or maybe someone had saved him already.

"My son!" Master Splinter said with tears in his eyes. "Wherever you are, please come back to us!"

* * *

**(up at the apartment)**

Two days had already passed, but still nothing had changed. Leo was still asleep like he had been since that night and Tanya was always by him. After what happened she hadn't gone to work saying that she needed to rest and her employer had been more than happy to give some vocation,since that only from her heroic act their name was still clear. Of course for her other secrete employer Sam wasn't a very happy news to learn that her best and most devoted employee was going to have a small vocation but still hadn't complained.

For some strange reasons even if Sam wouldn't have left Tanya take some vocations she wouldn't have been able to leave Leo alone. Not knowing why she was just so much worried for him. To her it looked like it was her fault that he was there, but still wouldn't confess her thoughts out loud. As a repay from what e had done for her she had taken care for his wound regularly: changing bandages and cleaning it from blood until it was fully healed.

"Damn you Leo!" Tanya said one evening after two days ,not able to hold her worry anymore. She had been changing Leo's bandages as always and had seen that his wound was finally totally healed but this had only became her more angrier. His head was finally fine but why wasn't he waking up? What if she hadn't done the sewing in the right way and had damaged any part of his head. No, th-that couldn't have happened.

She put her hands in her head trying to calm down but ended up going in the kitchen to take something to drink. Finally she took a glass half filled with Whisky and went to the room where Leo was staying again. Suddenly as she was half way at the stairs she dropped the glass on the ground. Tanya fell on her knees, coughing like mad and holding her chest with her arms trying to stop the unbearable pain. Suddenly the ground below her feet dirtied with blood from her coughs. Powerless she managed to dragged herself to the bathroom. Not being able to move she only laid on the bathroom floor dirtying the white bath tables with red blood. After some minutes the pain went away and she stopped coughing. Exhausted she stayed on the floor a little more not removing her arms from her chest, like she was afraid the pain would come back from moment in moment and she would end up coughing blood again. Finally releasing that everything was over Tanya managed to stand up holding her hands for support on the bathtub. Shaking she opened the cold water and started cleaning herself from blood while tears fell down her eyes. When she was finally finished she went to see herself in a mirror. Seeing the reflection of an almost dead face person she smiled sadly. And then sat on her knees and put her head between her hands.

"What could I do?" She asked herself. "It's getting stronger than me, I am not sure how long I would resist." Standing up she started cleaning everything. Fortunately she had thought to take some strong floor cleaner for blood marks so in less that fifteen minutes she was done cleaning and went to change her clothes but as she was near her extra large closet Leo started moving.

Tanya approached the bed quickly taking his hand to see the pulse but surprisingly Leo got hold of her hand and started opening his eyes. For the first time in two days a small smile formed on Tanya's lips.

"Leo?" She asked hopefully. Finally Leo opened his eyes completely and immediately recognized her face. In shock he tried to stand up but an immediately dizziness made him lay again. He turned his eyes to the room but nothing seemed familiar to him, absolutely nothing.

"Wh-whe-where am I?"he asked Tanya.

"You are at my apartment!" she told him standing up to grab the water glass near his bed. " You damaged your head that night and took a serious wound and I didn't have any other choice except to bring you're here!" Suddenly something hit Leo's mind like a bullet.

"Th-that n-night?" he asked worried. "How long h-have I b-been out?" Now was Tanya the one who started to worry.

"Two days." She asked calmly.

"What?" Leo asked or better screamed shocked. "Two days? You got to be kidding me!" he said and tried to get up but the pain in his head wasn't letting him.

"Stay laid!"Tanya ordered him but Leo didn't listened her and made another desperate try. Tanya finally put her arms on her hips and rolled her eyes, but anyway went to help him.

"Here."She said helping him up. When Leo finally sat on the bed he moved his eyes around and then turned them to Tanya. Suddenly something caught his attention. Why in the world was Tanya's shirt covered on blood?

"Um…Tanya! Not to bother you but…why are you covered in blood?" he asked curiously. Tanya finally threw a look on her dirty blouse and then turned her eyes to Leo completely wordless.

_""Shit, shit, shit!"_ she thought _"What in the hell do I say him now!"_

"Tanya…?" Leo asked again.

"Um…I…" she said and then threw a look at the bandages on the table. Suddenly an idea crossed her mind. " I had to change your bandages some moments before but accidentally kept the dirty bandages near my blouse so it got dirty too!" she explained and Leo only nodded feeling bad for her, only imaging what she must have passed taking care for him, in a time when he was a total stranger to her.

"I am sorry for causing problems to you must have been difficult for you to take care of my wound." He said and Tanya simply smiled.

"It was my way for saying thank you!" She told him "If you hadn't help me that night I would have been dead by now… actually twice time dead." She said and Leo laughed.

"Nah! You would have found a way out." He told her and they both laughed. So Leo found out that he totally loved her laugh. "What happened that night anyway?" he asked her.

"Well… after we jumped to get out of the building you accidentally hit your head on the edge of the roof. You were bleeding badly so I had to carry you till at my house, since I didn't know where yours was or even those friends that we saw that night…"

"Brothers!"Leo corrected her. And she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway. You were out for two days until you finally woke up. The other part you know already!" She told him and he only nodded.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did Tanya but anyway, I think you understand that I have to go back to my brothers." He told her. Tanya nodded. She knew that he had to go back to his family.

"Yes Leo I know that and I don't have any reason to tell you differently, but I was hoping you stay to eat something at least. Since you've been out for two days I only guess you are hungry." She told him and Leo smiled. Yes he was really hungry.

"In that case I think that one more hour won't kill anyone." He said and Tanya smiled.

"Great come with me I want to learn more for your family!" She told him and they both went downstairs. Leo sat on the table while Tanya went to prepare the dinner.

"So what do you wanna know?" He asked her.

"How did you get to be what you are?" She asked immediately.

"Well it's actually a long story." He told her.

"Well I don't mind listening it." She told Leo with a smile. How could he resist that smile?

Leo told her how his brother and his father had change and some of the stories when they were children. Tanya burst in laughs when Leo told her about Mikey's pranks. The whole story took the entire night until they released that the plates in front f them were empty.

"Your family seems fantastic Leo!" She told him. , when he was finally finished.

"What about you?" He asked curious, releasing that he didn't knew much for her. " Where's your family?"

Now Tanya turned serious. She took the dishes and went to wash them but in fact she didn't want Leo to see her cry.

"T-Tanya?" He asked worried. "Did I say something…"

"No, no!" she told him fast facing him. " It is normal for you to ask."

Tanya took a deep breath and then leaned her head on the wall.

"Unfortunately I am not as lucky as you Lonardo. My parents are both dead!" she told him causing Leo to shock.

" I-I…"

"You're sorry I know!" She finished for him and then continued. " My father died from the lung cancer when I was three. I barely remember him and my mother…she-she died from tuberculosis four years later . Anyway my parents never really loved me,actually the never wanted a children at all. But i hurt to think that they aren't anymore."

"I guess that just like you I was only an accident for them." She finished and Leo couldn't help but feel pity for her. She never had a family like he did, something that reminded him…

" You are a strong woman!" He told her and she raised her head in surprise but then smiled.

"Thanks!" she told him and then smiled again knowing what he would say next.

"I guess I have to go now!" he told her. "My brothers and father must be worried sick for me!" Tanya only nodded. Leo climbed on a open window and then turned his had to Tanya.

"Good night Tanya and thanks you a lot!" He told her.

"Night Leo." She replied but as Leo was ready to leave she approached the window."Leo…" she said hesitantly.

"Yes?" He asked her hopefully.

"Um…would you…"

_"Oh for Pete's sake Tanya c'mon!"_ Tanya thought to herself.

"Would you like to come over again tomorrow. If you want we could even train together! I noticed you are a good swordsman or in this case swordsturtle but whatever!" she said calmly but in fact inside her head she was like:**"Why the hell didn't I just shut up?"**

For her surprise Leo smiled.

"Alright!" He told her. "I will come over tomorrow again!" and after saying this he left.

As he was gone Tanya smiled to herself. He would come to meet her again tomorrow.

_"Yesssss!"_ she thought for a moment but then…_"Wait a second why am I so cheerful only because some guy is coming over to my place tomorrow? I must be out of my mind!"_ She told herself and went out in the balcony for some fresh air, when suddenly…

"Why so happy Tanya?" a female voice came from the dark. "Does it has something to do with that turtle of yours!" Tanya didn't even had to turn her head to recognize that voice.

"It is none of your business Karai!" Tanya told her coldly.

"Oh, it is one of my businesses, if my worst enemy starts falling in love with my other worst enemy!" Karai said like she was playing some kind of word game.

"Look bitch!" Tanya told Karai. " I don't give a damn on what you think got it? Now get your ass out of my house before I kick it out of here!" Tanya said losing her patient.

"O, someone got irritated. Anyway Tanya I am not here to tease you. I am here for business." Karai told Tanya.

" I am not interested!" Tanya said shortly and turned her back to Karai.

"Oh but you will be interested if it help you with your disease!" Karai told her and Tanya froze all sudden. How did Karai know for…

"Oh you seem interested now, don't you?" Karai said playing with Tanya.

"What do you want from me Karai?" Suddenly Karai threw a disc to Tanya.

"That turtle of yours seem to trust you." Karai said and Tanya got furious getting the meaning of her words.

"And what if so?" She asked.

"Easy Tanya! You get all the information you can for those turtle in that disc and we give you the cure for your disease!" Karai said and Tanya growled.

"Never!" She said throwing the disc to the ground.

"Alright then!" Karai said leaving. "Die in suffer like your mother!"

Suddenly Karai had did it. She had said those words ,which would make Tanya hers. The truth was that Tanya was afraid. Afraid that she would end up as her mother did. Collapsing in pain in a hospital bed waiting for her clock come, and no one was able to do anything. Suddenly she turned to Karai.

"Wait!" she told her and Karai stopped smiling. " What information should I get?" She asked taking the disc from the ground.

* * *

**(in the lair)**

Leo entered the lair completely exhausted knowing that he would have some serious explanations to give to everybody. As the door opened slowly he found out that everyone was awake and with a horrible look on their faces. All of them turned to see him as Leo "closed" the door behind him.

"Hey guys!" he told hesitantly facing his brothers. Firstly no one moved feeling the shock when they saw Leo entering the house but then without even understanding Leo was pulled in a bone crushing hug from Mikey.

"Alright Mikey! May I have to remind you that…" He didn't have time to end his sentence because Don joined Mikey too.

"Guys I…" but again he didn't have time to say anything because a small punch filled of anger from Raph made him crush on the ground unconscious.

**"RAPH!"**Mikey and Don both yelled and Raph turned his head to them acting surprised.

"What?" he asked like nothing had happened.

* * *

**Alright this was the second chapter I really hope you like it and don't forget REVIEW!**

**RAPH:Hey everyone do you wanna know why i punched Leo. Well then Review so you can support Rahela to write more or else...  
**

**ME,DON,MIKEY:RAPH SHUT UP! (me giving Raph a slap behind his head)  
**

**RAPH:OUCH! What was that for! (I cross my arms)Oh wait I remembered.  
**

**ME:SORRY GUYS, but anyway listen to the first part of what Raph said and REVIEW! PLEASE! (BIG PUPPY EYES!)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI EVERYONE!Here is chapter 3!I relly hope you guys like it and leave me a review when you are finished!Please,please review!And of course enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Full with fears.**

* * *

**(Tanya's P.O.V)**

I kept looking at the mirror while putting the chip on my bras,so he wouldn't see anything. I couldn't understand why this was killing me so much, I had done this before. After all this was me : **"Everything to get where I want to!".** I had made some of the most dangerous guys on NYC bow in front of me, I had gotten them in the jail without the smallest problem,for god's sake I had even killed some of them. I never cared for anyone except myself and my two best friends and my small sister but now none of them they were here so I had nothing to worry about. My relationship never got deep anymore. **So why the hell was this killing me so much.**

As I got on my heels and put my black blouse on I started feeling like crying. I was evil I knew that but there was no way I could help it. The fear had enveloped me all. Every single pain that I felt on my chest grew the fear within me more and more,every blood drop that escaped my mouth made my whole body shiver in fear and pain. If there was any way to stop this pain, to fade the fear within me, then I would pay any price…even if it meant a trust betrayal.

I turned my head to the mirror once more and took a deep breath.

-After all I don't have for what to worry!- I said to my reflection,-I own him nothing!

Suddenly a tap on the window made me jump one foot in air. He was here. My heart started pounding faster as in every moment it was gonna explode out of my chest. I put my hands where my heart was supposed to be.

_"Cam down!"_ I told to myself._ "There is nothing to worry about . I am so close to my aims, I can't turn back now. No…there is no way back"_

Finally taking my decision I checked the chip on my bras once more and nodding to the mirror went to open the window. I had faked a perfect smile on my lips but as soon as I saw him it was like something hit me on the face really hard. Seeing his face again was like the memory of the past three days ,when he had been laying on my bed healing, were back more fresh than ever. Trying my best smile again and with a hand on my chest, I opened the window fully for him to come in.

-Hello Leonardo!-I said and the blue masked turtle smiled warmly at me.

* * *

Leo entered Tanya's house smiling warmly to her. Tanya simply smiled back and turned her back to him trying to calm down her nerves. She didn't want him to see her face in those moments. She looked weak, something that wasn't true for someone like her. Leo followed her till at the kitchen until the silence begun to become unbearable.

-Tanya is there something that is bothering you?-he asked putting a hand on her shoulder but she quickly walked away and then turned her eyes to him with an emotionless face. Finally she only shook her head smiling.

-No Leonardo there is nothing!-she said sitting on a chair. Leo sat with her,-I…I guess I am just a little tired from this routine, tomorrow I'll return to my job!

-Are you sure that you are ready to return on the work?-Leo asked worriedly,- I mean what you do is dangerous and I think that you still need rest from what…happened!

-No Leonardo…

-Leo!-he said making Tanya to raise an eyebrow.

-Leo?!-she asked him.

-Yes that's the way everybody call me!-he answered and Tanya nodded.

-Well Leo I think that I am more than ready to return to my job. After all I've seen worse than the last accident.

-Like what for example?-Leo asked really not knowing what could be worse than already getting burned.

-Like three bullets straight on your stomach!-Tanya said raising her head to see Leo on eye. His eyes were wide opened.

-Th-three b-bullets?!-he asked shocked to death,-B-but wh-why?

Tanya didn't talk at first. No way she was going to tell her darkest secrets to this guy or turtle whatever he was. The only reason why she had talked to him was to get the information for his family,right? Or wasn't it?

-Tanya why would a girl take three bullets straight on her stomach?-Leo asked again.

-Because I am a police Leo,and not a normal one. I've got to deal with dangers! That's our job!-She said and stood up.

_"Why the hell am I being so hesitating on asking him those damn questions? For Pete's sake it is only a guy! Calm down now Tanya, calm down and get your head to the job!"_

-So,-Tanya said leaning on the table near Leo,-can you tell me something more about your family? It seems that you guys are a lot more different!

Leo was beginning to grow suspicious. Why was that girl acting like that?She had been different last night, actually much more different.

-Well I've already told you the most of our story,-Leo added backing off,-what do you need to know more?

_"C'mon Tanya,c'mon ask him! Just a simple question of where do they live and that will lead you to the cure!"_ Tanya was in a battle with herself. She wanted to ask him the questions which would lead her to the cure but still something was stopping her.

-Where do you guys…

_"No!-_she thought placing a hand on the place where the chip was supposed to be,-_I am not ready!"_

-Where do you guys go on free time? It must be boring to stay locked up in your home for too long!-she continued trying to act was firstly surprised by her question but then smiled to her.

-Well isn't that we have many options but one think that we all enjoyed was racing on the roof. Sometime we ended up climbing the Empire State building!-Tanya laughed hearing his words. Leo raised his head at the sound of her had rarely heard her laugh. Only that night when he had talked her about the time when they were young. He so loved her laugh.

-Why don't you do that anymore?-Tanya asked all sudden. Leo wide opened his eyes,this girl was tricky.

-Well now everyone has something on his own to brother Donatello is always in his laboratory working like a computer IT through the phone, Michelangelo would either be in his so called job or playing videogames…

-Wow,wow,wow stop right there! Michelangelo works in daylight?!-Leo simply nodded,-But how?!

-He goes at the children's birthday party in a **"turtle costume".** In other words he is the toy of the party!-Tanya chuckled hearing this but then turned serious.

-What about your other brother?-she asked with a hand on her chest.

_"Well those are some kind of information, aren't they?!At least Karai will have something!"_She thought still smiling at Leo,trying to act curious and happy.

-Well Raph is always sleeping all day. Nobody know what he does at the nights but I am about to find out!-he said finally taking a seirous look on his face. Raph really was someone he had to worry about getting into troubles. Tanya sensed his tension and changed the subject.

-What about you Leonardo? What do you do during the day?-she asked smiling.

-I 've just returned from my one-year training in South Anerica!-Tanya wide opened her eyes.

-You've been at South America?!-she asked and Leo nodded,-I've always wanted to go there!

-It isn't that much amazing after you stay one whole year!-he said and she sensed tension again in his voice. Seeing him a bit sad an idea crossed her mind. She stood up all sudden and grabbed Leo's hand dragging him to the balcony!

-What are you doing?!-Leo asked surprised but Tanya didn't paid much attention to him.

-We will race!-she said to him wide opened his eyes.

-Tanya are you crazy.I seriously don't think that you will race with me on the roof!-Leo said but Tanya only smirked and made some steps to the end of the balcony.

-You can stay here if you want but I need some adrenaline!-she said and then jumped from the balcony.

-Tanya!-Leo called scared that she had fell down on the road but instead he saw Tanya standing on the next building's roof.

-Are you coming?-she asked and Leo shook his head before he jumped too. He joined Tanya and they both started laughed feeling the fresh night air hitting her jumped easily from one roof to another sometime doing some acrobatic moves.

On the other hand Leo was some steps behind her very shocked to see her jumping those huge distances,she was very good,thinking that was also in heels,which was making her harder to keep her there still had some hesitate on her something hit Leo,although they were running for awhile now he still didn't know where they were heading.

-Tanya!-he called after her and Tanya turned her head to him curiously,-Tanya where is the finish point of this **"race".**

Suddenly he saw Tanya turn her head to the other of answering she pointed in front of followed her finger but shocked when he saw where she wanted to go!

-Tanya are you out of your mind?-Leo asked trying to knock some reason on her mind.

-Afraid to lose Leonardo?-she asked teasily.

-Tanya losing this race is the last thing I fear!-Leo told her and she giggled.

-Then I guess it's okay!-she said and stopped on the end of the last roof raising her head to see the huge building in front of a deep breath she made some steps back and then jumped on the Empire State Building!She tried to catch a ladder but at the last second her hand skipped the hold.

-AH!-she cried as she saw herself falling.

-Tanya!-Leo called as he saw her falling he tried to reach her but it was too sudden Tanya made a small cricle on the air and managed to catch herself on the ladder by her foot. Waving in the air she tried to get hold of the ladder with her hand but it was impossible,she was very high and if she moved she would fall. In that moment Leo jumped on the wall,easily catching the caught Tanya by her foot dragging her up but not enough for her to catch the ladder.

-So bonehead it looks like I won,have you anything to say?-he asked but Tanya shook her head angry.

-The race hasn't is a long way to the top!-Tanya said and Leo smirked.

-Yes but also,it is a long way to the ground!-Leo told her pointing to the road below them.

-You would never let me fall!-she told him and Leo smirked again.

-No I wouldn't but I would love see you waving in the air again!-he said placing her feet on the ladder again.

-Leonardo help me up!-Tanya yelled trying to catch the ladder but it was totally impossible.

-Only if you've got something to say now!-Leo said. Seeing that she had no other choice Tanya growled once but then gave up.

-Fine,fine you won!-she told him.

_"But if I ever get my feet on the ground again you are gona regret this!"_she added on her mind.

-I know I did!-Leo told her catching Tanya by her waist!

-What are you doing?-Tanya said as he threw her on his shoulder and started climbing the ladder.

-I don't trust you enough,to let you do the all the way till at the top by yourself. You would fall,that's for sure,-Leo said not caring for her protest.

-Hamato Leonardo put me down!-she cried but Leo didn't pay any attention on her.

-As soon as we are at the top!-he told her and Tanya blustered angry,but didn't quit her protests. Finally after five minutes of fighting Leo put Tanya at the top of the balcony of the Empire State Building.

-God Tanya you didn't have to act…-unfortunately Leo didn't have time to end his sentence because as soon as Tanya was on the solid ground she jumped onto Leo and they both rolled to the edge of the balcony.

-Leonardo give me one good reason why I mustn't kill you!-Tanya said pinning him on the ground.

-Because I just saved your life!-Leo said simply but this only angered Tanya more!

-That's not a good reason,Leonardo.I didn't need to be saved! As for your information I can handle myself pretty good,-she told him but Leo only smiled shaking his head.

-You can handle yourself Tanya but can you handle your fears?-he asked and Tanya still not standing up she growled at Leo!

-May I know what the hell are you talking about?!-Tanya asked acting surprised.

-You are afraid of heights aren't you?-Leo asked.

-Leonardo may I have to remind you,that just before some minutes I ran four blocks jumping from one roof to another?!-Tanya asked but Leo shook his head.

-Tanya when you were jumping you weren't afraid from heights because you were sure for what you were doing,even thought there was fear on your moves you still could handle that because if you made any mistake it wouldn't be deadly,-Tanya growled with herself knowing that he was right but anyway Leo continued,-But when you had just one chance to jump you didn't. Fear took the control of your that if you made any mistake it would lead you to death, so you chose to stay there waving in the air.

For a moment neither of them spoke,only stared at each-others eyes trying to figure out one other's shaking her head Tanya stood up and went to sit at the edge of the roof.

_"How is possible that only by seeing me only three time this guy understood something which not even peoples with whom I work for years haven't understood. How is this is true I fear heighs more than anything else in this world,but how was Leonardo able to understand this?!"_Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her turned her head only to see that Leo was now sitting beside her.

-Tanya did I say something that upset you?-Leo asked now regretting for saying that to her. Tanya smirked.

-You said nothing but the truth Leo!-Tanya said lowering her head,-Yes I am scared of heights. It is a fear that I had since I was child. My mother tried once to learn me how to fight it but after I made no progress she gave that no one tried to learn me how to fight my fear…not that I needed anyone's help of course.

Leo was silent for a felt guilty for Tanya. Although she wouldn't let anyone know,inside she was hurt,she was in pain.

-Isn't there anyone who you care for?-he asked and she raised her could see the pain in her eyes,-Doesn't you have anyone left?

Tanya didn't know what to say firstly but then decided to answer honestly.

-In this world there are only three persons I care is my small sister Corin…

-You have a sister?!But where is she now?-Leo asked all sudden.

-My half sister! Her name is Corin and in the moment she is in London living with our two other friends Raisa three are the only persons that I really miss. Anyway since they are there for school I think I'll wait one more year.

-How are your sister and your friends?-Leo asked all sudden.

-Well although we are sisters Corin is nothing like me. Either in character or in appearance. She is 20 years old andstudy at the art school ,she has long shiny blonde hairs and chocolate brown sweet eyes and is a lot slimmer than me. As for her character she is so damn annoying,she likes attention that peoples give her,likes to show off and also thinks that she could handle herself perfectly.

-Yeah I wonder from who she has taken that!-Leo said sarcastically and Tanya gave him a playful punch on the arm,-Okay,okay sorry I am letting you to continue!

-Thanks,-she said and continued,-In fact I worry a lot for usually do thinks without much thoughts but I know Raisa will keep her under control.I trust Raisa. She is clever and mature. Raisa is 21 years old and study the mathematic university back in is the brainy girl something which cause her to be very simple. She has short pixie black hairs and dark blue eyes.

There was a pause before Tanya continued again.

-The last one Carmen,is is the youngest, 20 years old but with four month difference with my little sister.I ike Carmen a lot!She is funny and the world is like it was made for has nothing to worry about. From what I can say she is like a child,a reason why she likes her is a pediatrician or better say she will be soon,-Leo smiled listening to all she wasn't all alone.

-Thoose girls…they seem like a family to you,don't they?-he asked but the answer was fast and clear.

-No they don't!-Tanya answered and Leo wide opened his eyes.

-But Corin is…

-My half sister,but she isn't my family. My mother and my dad! They were my family and now they are dead!-Leo was shocked by her answer.

-To have a family dosen't mean to have a full blood relation!- Leo told her but Tanya only turned her head to the other side so he wouldn't see her the end she dicided to change the topic of conversation.

-What about you Leo?Beside your family do you have someone else who you care for?-Leo froze at that never expected her to ask something like that.

-W-what do you m-mean?-Leo asked acting surprised but Tanya didn't fall for it.

-C'mon Leo don't try to fool me. I know that there is someone else that you care for so tell me...who is the lucky one?-she asked but Leo didn't spoke a single word. Tanya tried to figure out something from his expression on the face but it was when she was about to give up something hit her. She remembered his behavior that night when she had saved him from Karai!Karai of course. Finally understanding Tanya smirked.

-Being in love with your enemy mustn't be an easy thing ,right Leonardo?-she teased didn't show any expression but inside he was shaking in fear.

-H-how am I supposed to know that?-he asked her.

-I don't have any idea,you tell come that!-Tanya said but Leo didn't speak a single Tanya decided to say those simple words for Leo.

-You are in love with Karai,aren't you?-she asked and Leo only shook his ,now Tanya was really pissed off,-C'mon Leo don't lie to me!You are in love with her!

-How could I be in love with her?!-Leo said to Tanya and then finally turned his head to see her. When their eyes met Tanya saw the hurt and pain in his eyes,something she had never seen Leo spoke again.

-How could that feeling that I feel be love when it only hurt me more and more by each is supposed to bring joy,happiness and trust but instead the only things that this feeling brought me were desperation,hurt and tell me Tanya:**Can this feeling be love when it only hurt me?-**Leo said with desperate a moment Tanya saw herself in his eyes. Only awhile before she met Leo she had been exactly the same. Not wanting to remember her painful past Tanya shook her head and put a hand on Leo's shoulder.

-You are wrong!-she told him.

-I beg your pardon?!-Leo told could he be wrong for something that he had felt.

-The love!-Taya said removing her eyes from his,-Firstly Leonardo I thought that there were two kind of love in this world**:"A love of happiness and joy"** and **"A love of the deep agony and solitude!".** It took me awhile to learn that I was wrong…

-And what did you understood?-Leo asked curiously.

-There exist only one kind of love and it is that of the** deep agony and solitude**!-Tanya said with her eyes up on the sky.

-Have you experienced that kind of love?-Leo asked and Tanya shook her head,-Then you can't know it for sure.

A small smile formed on Tanya's lips.

_"No Leo I know it better than anyone else!"_Tanya thought and then stood up.

-It's getting late!-Tanya said getting on her feet,-I have work tomorrow so I have to go and we leave?

-As you wish!-Leo said getting on his feet and heading at the edge of the followed him but as she approached the edge Leo saw her hesitating,-Do you want me to carry you?

-No way!-Tanya yelled and started climbing off the ladder.

-Woman!-Leo said and jumped straight to the next roof waiting for Tanya to join him but unfortunately the lady was having some had somehow managed to arrive at the end of the ladder but now was the time for her to jump.

-C'mon Tanya you can do this!-Leo called to her.

-Easy to say when you are already at the other side!-Tanya said to him.

_"Okay Tanya there are only some meters you can do this!"_she thought closing her with her eyes closed she took a deep breath and pushed herself from the she did it and managed to fall on the next roof but unfortunately she fell straight on top of Leo sending them both at the ground. Seeing Leo's surprise face Tanya bust into laughs and blushed in the same time.

-I am glad that you are happy-Leo said sarcastically trying to stand up.

-Sorry Leo but your face…I couldn't stop myself from laughing!-Tanya said him.

-Haha very funny!-Leo replied ironically.

-Oh c'mon ,you aren't upset with me ,are you?-Tanya asked and Leo only smiled.

-Of course that not!-he told her,-but now... how about another race till at your home?

-You're on!-she said and jumped,-but this time you'll lose!

-Never!-Leo shouted running after was very fast but Leo was more skilled,he left Tanya behind only some meters before they arrived at her house. Triumphant he jumped into Tanya's balcony easily.

-It looks like I won!-Leo said as Tanya jumped on the balcony beside him.

-Yeah,yeah you won! Congratulation!-she said sarcastically and Leo only laughed.

-C'mon don't get upset,you'll get better,if you want I can help you to fight your fear of heights!-Leo told Tanya ,who wide opened her eyes.

-You wouldn't mind it?-she asked surprised.

-Absolutely not!-Leo told Tanya,who smiled gratefully to Leo and nodded.

-Thank you Leo!-she told she noticed that Leo kept seeing the clock time after time,- You have to go,haven't you?

-My brothers must be asking themselves where I am!-Leo told chuckled.

-And what will you tell them when you return?!-Leo seemed thoughtfull for a moment and the smiled devilishly.

-I'll tell them that I was kidnapped by a hothead female ninja but that I didn't have any chance to see her face!-Leo said and Tanya burst into laughs hearing that sentence,-What?It would sound true,I even have some scars that you left me earlier.

Now Tanya fell on the ground holding her stomach with her hands.

-Okay but if your brothers start to look for fingerprints then I'll tell them that their leader wanted to be kidnapped and I don't have a hand in this!-she told him and Leo chuckled.

-Oh what would I do then!-he answered,-But seriously now I've to go ,if I don't want to end up saying it for real!

-Okay I think it is better that way too!-Leo smiled to her and turned to the balcony,-Goodnight Leo!

-Goodnight Tanya!-Leo told her,Tanya begun to close the door but then an idea crossed her mind.

-Oh Leo!-she called Leonardo turned his head Tanya threw a something to him and smiled,-See you tomorrow night!

With those words Tanya closed the window letting Leo confused,he opened his hand and saw that he was holding a small clip that had something on it…a opened the letter and saw a phone number. Shaking his head he smiled and turned to leave.

-See you tomorrow night Tanya!-Leo said on his way.

* * *

Tanya saw Leo leaving through the window with a smile on her he dissapeared on the dark she turned to go and change on her pajamas when suddenly the pain hit her chest.

-Oh please not again!-Tanya said holding both of her hands on her chest. Starting to cough Tanya spitted blood again but fortunately in smaller amount than the last in the kitchen she took a belcher placing it in front of her mouth to stop the blood. Finally after some minutes the cough had stopped and Tanay managed to sit on a chair seeing the belcher that she held in her body wasn't going to least more if it continued like great anger she punched the table.

-It is killing me!-she said with tears,-I am dying!

-Then I would hurry if I were you!-a voice came from the didn't have to turn her head to see who was in her house.

-How the hell did you get in here?-she asked in anger.

-Well since I am a ninja I made my way in,hope you don't have a problem with it!-the voice said.

-What do you want Karai?-Tanya asked losing her patient.

-Just to remind you something about our deal Tanya ,cuz you seem to forget it when Leonardo is around!-Tanya Karai was saying was totally true,after all she had made a deal with the devil.

-I will complete my part of the deal Karai but firstly I have to earn his trust!-Tanya tried to explain.

-Oh really Tanya!-Karai said approaching the girl,-Because out there it looked like you shared some feelings or that little turtle!

Karai threw something to Tanya,she caught it easily and saw a small camera on her hands that looked like it had been recording. Tanya opened it and shocked when saw her face and Leo's ,they both were so closed to each-other and seemed upset.

_"The love!-_she heard herself saying,-_Firstly Leonardo I thought that there were two kind of love in this world:"A love of happiness and joy" and "A love of the deep agony and solitude!". It took me awhile to learn that I was wrong…"_

_"And what did you understood?"_Leo had asked me.

_"There exist only one kind of love and it is that of the deep agony and solitude!"_I had said to him with sad eyes.

_"Have you experienced that kind of love?"_This was the moment when I turned my head on the other side and shook it so he wouldn't see my face _"Then you can't know it for sure."_

Suddenly the picture changed and there were again me and Leo but this time at my house.

_"Goodnight Tanya!"_Leo had told me.

_"Oh Leo!"_I called him back and smiled throwing my number to him_ "See you tomorrow night!"_

In that moment the screen of the camera went black. If what she saw was true Karai had really watched them,then she knew for Leo's feelings towards her.

-How much did you listen?-Tanya asked and Karai smirked.

-Every single word!

-Then how could you be this hartless,knowing that he loves you beside everything that you did. Even though you know this, you still hurt him.I really feel guilty for Leo. A honorable person like him should have never fell for some bitch like you!

-I don't care what you think Tanya,but ony make sure to complete your part of the deal or else,you won't be the only one to die!-Suddenly Tanya's eyes went wide.

-We would actually love to pay a visit to your little friends or should I better say family!-not a second after Karai said that Tanya jumped and pinned Karai on the ground with a knife on her neck.

-Don't you dare touch my sister or my friends!-Tanya screamed and Karai smiled.

-Then give me the information you have!Iknew you asked him some Tanya give that information to me!-Karai said to Tanya,who seemed hesitating. She had asked Leonardo about his and his brothr's daily life, work and if Karai wanted she could catch them seperated while they were working.

But if she didn't gave Karai the information her sister and friends would be in a decieson Tanya took a deep breath and removed th chip from her bras.

**"I am sorry Leonardo,but I have no choice!"**And then she threw the chip to Karai!

* * *

**So did you like the third leave a review after you :**

**-Review-Review-Review-Review-Reiew!**

**Mikey:Please make the author happy by reviewing so she could write more!Read and Review!**

**Me:(hug Mikey)Awww...isn't he sweet!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! It's been awhile that I don't write hasn't it?! Sorry but I've been busy a little. Anyway I hope that the length of this chapter make it up :)! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I have a small note at the ned of the chapter so please don't forget to read it!**

* * *

**Meeting the nightwatcher!**

* * *

**(At the lair)**

The next morning Leonardo woke up with a terrible headache. He hadn't been able to sleep the whole night, turning from one side on another trying to figure out all the latest event. Last night his brothers had made him get into deep thoughts. Not long after Leo had returned home Raph had begun asking him where he was and so. Not being able to tell them anything Leo hadn't answer to Raph but that only had make things worse.

**(Flashback:)**

_"So are you answering my question Fearless?"Raph asked as he got no answer for his question._

_"Where have I been ,is none of your business Raphael!"Leo said heading to his bedroom. All sudden Raph had appeared in front of him from nowhere blocking his way. "Get away from my way Raph!"_

_"No way Leo. It is my business if my bro start leaving de lair widout telling anyone where he is going! Firstly you disappear for more dan three days and den you come back and start disappearing all the night without telling us where you were!"Raph shot back at him._

_"I am 21 years old Raph! I think I could handle myself pretty well!"Leo said trying to walk past Raph, who only blocked his way again._

_"It's not de age what worry me Leonardo!" Raph had told Leo with fiery angry eyes. " What I worry is de fact dat you never hide anything from us! What are you hiding now Leo!"_

_"I am not repeating it again Raph! **Get off my way**!" Leo said putting a hand on his kattana. Raph smirked twirling his sais._

_"Are you sure you wanna do dis Leo?" Raph asked taking a fight position. "Cuz dere is no way I am going out of yer way widout some answers!" Leo grinned and pulled his swords._

_"Then so be it!" Leo tried to get Raph out off his way by stabbing the air around him but Raph knew better than to fall for that trick. He blocked one of Leo's hand with his sais pinning Leo on the wall. He punched the wall beside Leo and looked him straight on his eyes._

_"You've been seeing dat bitch again, haven't you!" Raph and Leo immediately understood he was referring to Karai. Everything on his eyes turned red._

_"You've no right to call her that way!"Leo screamed pinning Raph on the ground and crossing his kattanas on his neck. All sudden Mikey and Don came to them separating Leo from Raph. Leo was still trying to get free but none of them had any plan on letting him go. Both Don and Mikey had listened the whole scene until they found the right time to interfere._

_"I have more dan de right to call 'er a bitch!" Raph shouted to Leo "After what she and 'er father has done to dis family. She tried to kill us all Leo ,she sold us to Shredder, why can't you see it?! Thanks to 'er "help" for him, Shredder is now alive! Aren't dose enough reasons for you Leo? If she hadn't been dere Shredder would have never came out that pile of woods! " Suddenly Leo stopped his protests and finally after awhile Don and Mikey let go off him. Putting his kattana back to their place he approached Raph._

_"I haven't been seeing her! If you believe this or not I don't care!" Leo said and headed to his room._

_"Either dis isn't what worry me!" Raph told him standing up "What worry me is your blindness towards your feelings!" Raph said heading to the kitchen._

_"What the shell do you mean?!" Leo asked turning to face Raph who stopped on the middle of the way._

_"A love dat brings no joy is not a love!" Raph said and then left the room!_

**(End flashback.)**

Leo put a hand on his head trying to avoid that memory. He was tired and didn't want to remind his brothers words but he couldn't help but think what did he wanted to mean with that. Raph didn't knew how he felt, no one did. Suddenly some words echoed his mind.

_"Firstly I thought there existed two kinds of love,-_she had said, - _A love of happiness and joy and a love of a deep agony and solitude."_ Leo shook his head. Why did those words look so true to him?! Then Raph's words echoed on his mind too.

_"A love dat brings no joy is not a love!"_His brother had said. Why did Leo had a feeling that those words have a relation somehow?!

Not being able to answer to his own questions Leo sat on the edge of his bed with the head between his hands. Why everything was so complicated for him?! Suddenly something caught his attention. A small white paper on the table beside his room. Not remembering why it was there Leo took it in his hands and saw a phone number on it. Surprisingly he found himself smiling at those numbers. More surprisingly he found out that he needed to hear her voice.

"What is this?!"Leo asked himself at the sudden emotions that filled him, but then he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter!"Leo told himself taking the shellcell on his hands and forming Tanya's number. It ringed four times before a sleepy voice answered the phone.

_"Hello!"_She said him and Leo only found himself smiling again.

"Good morning Tanya!"

* * *

**(At Tanya's apartment)**

A strange alcoholic smell came from the kitchen, smoke had filled the whole house and the brown haired girl was sleeping in a peaceful sleep in the middle of this whole mess, praying that she never woke up from her dreams. Everything was calmer there, everything was easier.

Unfortunately a strong music started playing on the atmosphere disturbing Tanya's sleep. The girl started moving a little dropping most of the bottles that were on the table at the ground. The noise of the broken glasses made Tanya open her eyes seeing her cell phone ringing. Lazily she placed it in her ears and answered the unknown number.

"Hello!"She said. She could still taste the alcohol in her tongue from last night.

_"Good morning Tanya!"_ The other voice came from the phone. Tanya froze completely at that sound. It was him…

"H-hi Leo!" She said in a shivering. It looked like he sensed tension on her voice cuz he started to worry.

_"Tanya are you alright!"_He asked all sudden. Tanya tried to sound normal and smiled from the other side of the phone..

"No, no!" She said in hurry "I just don't use to wake up this early!"

_"Early?!"_Leo said surprised from the other side of the phone and then laughed slightly_ "Tanya I think you've slept a little longer than usually and it is making you confused, it isn't early. By now the time must be past eleven o'clock!"_

This made Tanya stand up all suddenly dropping a couple of glasses on the ground and of course breaking them all.

"What?! You got to be kidding me!" Tanya yelled on the phone.

_"No Tanya I am not kidding!"_Leo said and then paused."_Tanya are you alright?"_

"Shit I am late for work!"Tanya said over the phone and Leo laughed.

_"What a way to begin your first day on work after vocations Tanya!"_Leo said teasely.

"Haha Leo!" She said sarcastically. "Very funny, but I've got no time for jokes and I am in no mood for them either!"

_"Alright, alright sorry!"_ Leo said still with a smile on his lips.

"Anyway why did you call!" Tanya asked Leo while starting to clean the kitchen.

_"I didn't have any specific reason!"_Leo said sincerely._ "I guess I just wanted to hear your voice!"_

This caught Tanya completely off guard. He had called her just to hear her voice?! Something was terribly wrong here. In her whole life there had been only one person that had told that to her and she didn't think she would listen those words again.

"Y-you wanted to hear my voice?" Tanya asked doubtfully.

_"Yes I guess…I mean there isn't anything wrong with that, is it?!"_Leo asked not very sure. Firstly Tanya didn't say anything but then a small smile formed on her lips.

"No Leo there isn't anything wrong with that!" Tanya finally said.

_"I am glad for this!"_ Leo said making Tanya to smile again. _"Anyway when should I pass by your house tonight?!"_

Tanya was about to answer his question when suddenly an object on the table caught her attention. In the middle of the whole bottles and cigarettes there was a small black knife. Taking it on her hands and seeing the red symbol on it the memory of the last night returned to her mind.

**(Flashback:)**

_Tanya had just thrown the small chip to Karai, who smiling had easily caught it._

_"Good girl!" Karai said to Tanya who grinned her teeth in anger. "How bad it is not enough!"_

_Now Tanya wasn't understanding what Karai had wanted to say by that sentence._

_"What could you possibly want more from me?!" Tanya had asked Karai , who only laughed evilly. She started walking towards Tanya putting a hand on her shoulder._

_"Oh my dear friend!"Karai told Tanya in a strange voice. "I guess that after tonight I can not trust you enough!"_

_Tanya only smirked at her sentence._

_"And what are you going to do?!" Tanya asked turning to face Karai. "Kill me?! You know you can't do that Karai! I am not that weak!"_

_Now was Karai the one who smirked to Tanya shaking her head._

_"Tanya if we would wanted your death, you would be dead by now!" Karai said and then went to take a chair in front of Tanya. " What am I saying is that I think you can bring us more than only some informations!"_

_"Then what the fuck do you want from me?!" Tanya asked standing up all sudden. Karai only put her lips up in a smile._

_"Leonardo seems to believe you Tanya. For some strange reasons you have become his friend in such a short time!" Karai said and Tanya chuckled._

_"Karai considering the fact that he loves a bitch like you, I guess his behavior doesn't surprise me that much." Tanya said sarcastically to Karai._

_"Exactly!" Karai said making Tanya to raise her head. "The poor guy is so blind." There was a long pause for a moment that Tanya didn't know what to expect next!_

_"So,so blind that he wouldn't even notice if you had an aim to betray his trust!" Karai said and Tanya only smiled sarcastically._

_"I already have betrayed his trust Karai! I am betraying it in every moment that I am speaking to you." Tanya said._

_"I am not talking for that kind of betrayal! Now that I think better this punish is too small for Leonardo!" Karai said._

_"What the hell do you mean?!" Tanya asked in fear._

_"Here is our new deal Tanya!" Karai said approaching her. "You will earn his trust fully,you will become his best friend and then at the moment when he doesn't expect…"Karai left something on Tanya's hand._

_"You'll strike!" She finally finished. Now Tanya was releasing what she was holding in her hands. It…it was a knife. "When he thinks you as an ally you'll let him understand that in fact you are his enemy! How bad that by that time it would be too late for our poor Leonardo and his family!" By that time Tanya got the idea of what Karai was talking._

_Suddenly Tanya put the knife on Karai's neck pinning her by the wall. She made a little scar on her skin and with fiery angry eyes spoke to Karai!_

_"I will never, never in the world do that! There is no way I am killing Leonardo!" Tanya said making Karai laugh._

_"Oh but you have no other choice my dear!" Karai said putting a hand on Tanya's shoulder._

_"You must coose: Your sisters or your family!" She finished and Tanya showed her hand off, pushing Karai to the balcony._

_"Get out of my house, **OUT!"**Tanya said opening the window and throwing Karai on the balcony._

_"I will leave Tanya but remember…"Karai said turning her back to the girl. "…you have no choice!"_

**(End flashback.)**

_"Tanya, Tanya are you there?"_Leonardo's voice made Tanya escape from her memory. Pressing the knife on a hand and the phone on another Tanya tried to find the best way to avoid seeing Leo.

"Um…Leo look! I…an unexpected work came out! My employer want me to deal with a case that the others can't handle. I am sorry but I will be busy tonight!" She told him in a straight voice.

_"Ow…well I understand. Then I guess I am seeing you tomorrow right?"_Leo asked unsure. From the other side of the phone Tanya smiled slightly.

"I hope so!" She said.

_"Then, bye Tanya. Have a good day!"_ Leo said smiling himself.

"Thanks Leo! You too! Bye." She said and then hung up. Putting the phone on the table she sat back on the chair. Twirling the knife between her fingers she tried to reflect on what was gonna happen. She knew very well that there was no way on avoiding Leonardo forever and there was no way on disobeying Shredders orders either. Not if her sister and friends were included into this. Unfortunately she didn't want to hurt Leo either.

"Damn it!"She said throwing the knife on the wall and then heading to her room."Why can't things be less complicated?!"

Tanya went to her room preparing for the long day. Wearing a pair of leather black pant and a tank top with short sleeves and the leather jacket, putting on her boots with the leather gloves and her belt with the pistol and a knife she got on the car, driving to her job. Well in fact her second job. Tanya normally was one of the directors of the ASP _(American Secrete Police)_ but secretly she worked for the head of a secrete "criminal killer" company. Actually the director of this company himself had been a criminal once but Tanya didn't really care. The only reason why she had joined this organization was to see the last of the Purple Dragons on the jail or hopefully dead.

Parking in front of a small, old and dirty building Tanya put her black glasses on and got out from the car. Walking straight with her head up and her face emotionless she could feel the other's eyes on her. Everyone backed off as she passed without saying a word. This always made Tanya laugh with herself, peoples were afraid from her, they also rarely talked to her. Since Tanya knew very well why they did it she couldn't blame them for being afraid from her. She had done things that would make a normal person run away from her screaming like they had seen a monster.

Not paying more attention to the others Tanya walked straight to her employer office. Sam! A fat, disgusting and very rich man but unfortunately very good at his job. Standing in front of her office Tanya took off her glasses and let the guards identify her appearance. They were some of a few peoples that dared to approach Tanya. When the control was over Tanya put her glasses back on her eyes.

"Welcome Tanya or should I call you** "The death lover""** One of the man asked and Tanya growled to him. The man backed off immediately. Tanya hated the **"nickname"** that peoples had given her. They thought that she liked killing peoples and did it with pleasure but in fact they were so wrong. It was the pain and hate which was leading and controlling her.

"Call me like that one more time and I swear you'll understand better why I am called that way!" Tanya said and then stepped inside the office. Sam was there standing behind his desk, smoking a cigarette.

"Speak fast! I don't have time!"Tanya said to Sam sitting on a chair, crossing her legs. Sam laughed and put away his cigarette.

"Haven't you slept well Tanya?!" He asked her. "I can almost smell the alcohol on you! What has happened?"

"None of your business Sam!" Tanya said not caring for that fake worry of him. "Why did you call me here?!" Sam shook his head at her behavior.

"As serious as always Tanya! Sometime I wonder if there is life in that body of yours!"Sam said but as he saw that Tanya didn't even bother to reply he got into business.

"I called you here cuz I need a job from you!" Sam said her and Tanya only stood and listened. "I've heard for a man. Stefan McKenna. He has the best kind of weapons in the whole New York City!"

"And why should I be interested?!"Tanya asked raising an eyebrow behind the black glasses.

"Because all those wonderful weapons are being sold to Purple Dragons and those gangs like it! I think you can guess what those weapons are used for Tanya!"

"What should I do?"Tanya asked all sudden.

"Make him listen to you and quit his business! I bet you know how!" Tanya smirked at his statement as Sam raised his hand showing an envelope on it."So do you get the job or not!"

"I'll get it but I am not promising anything!" Tanya said and Sam handed her the envelope. She checked it once and then raised an eyebrow.

"That's only the half of the whole sum. The other part you'll have in hand only when you finish the job! If you finish it of course!" Sam said and Tanya smirked standing up.

"Don't play tricks on me Sam! You know what I am capable of, don't you?!" Tanya said heading to the door.

"I actually wasn't planning on playing any!" Sam said and Tanya opened the door.

"Yeah sure!" Tanya said and left. Never in the world she was gonna trust Sam. Entering the car Tanya opened the envelope again and saw a small photo on it. The man on it seemed old and was in a expensive tuxedo. The small suitcase on his hand must be full with weapons.

"We will meet soon Stefan McKenna!"Tanya thought out loud. "And and we do you'll wish you had never seen none of those weapons you created for those trashes!"

* * *

**(At the lair)**

Leo was doing his morning training trying to get all his anger blown out by some good kicking and stabbing. Unfortunately poor Mikey wasn't appreciating Leo's reaction a lot. At least not after his butt was kicked for the eighth time that morning.

"Ow Leo I could need my butt someday!" Mikey said standing from the ground while Leo took his fight position again.

"Again Mikey!" Leo said ready to attack but this time Mikey raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry bro but I am way too tired! Today's training ends here!" Mikey said heading out of the dojo.

"Do whatever you want Mikey but don't come to me later!" Leo said hitting the air with his katana. "I am staying here a little longer!"

"Leo you can't spend your whole life training in this room!"Mikey said. "Can you name one thing that you like to do beside training bro?"

"That's me Mikey!" Leo said continuing to hit the air. "Training is the only thing I want to do!"

Seeing that Leo wasn't planning on explaining Mikey anything else he left his brother alone with his swords. Leo continued doing some good jumps on the air slashing the air.

_"You can't understand anything Mikey!"_ ***Slash***

_"Training help me thinks better, helps me find the answer for so many questions, help me understand the situation where I am!"_ ***Slash***

_"You have never been in my situation so there is no way you understand me!"_ ***Jump and slash***

Suddenly as he made his jump kicking the air Leo lost his balance and ended up falling in the ground on his shell.

_"Great!"_ Leo thought and tried to stand up but as he did a simple balk made him end up on the ground again!

"So,so great!" Leo said not moving from the ground. He stood up slowly this time and found that Master Splinter was standing right at the doorway seeing him wordless. Leo wide opened his eyes. He couldn't believe that Master Splinter had seen him falling like that!

"Master Splinter I didn't notice you!" Leo said approaching his father, who only raised a paw making Leo to fall silent.

"Leonardo attack me!" Master Splinter said raising his staff in front of his face taking a fight position. This caught Leo by surprise.

"Master Splinter you can't be serious. I mean you don't have a weapon!" Leo said backing off but Master Splinter only shook his head.

"In hands of a good master everything could be a weapon my son!" Master Splinter said not lowering his staff. Finally Leo nodded and taking a fight position top attacked Master Splinter. He easily blocked Leo's first attack with his staff.

"With your both swords Leonardo!" Master Splinter ordered and Leo pulled his other sword and attacked his father. Doing a jump on the air he tried to strike on his jump but as he was about to touch his master's fur Splinter simply blocked one of Leo's swords with his staff and caught the other one with his own hand. Kicking Leo straight on his stomach Master Splinter sent Leo on the ground. He tried to stand up but putting his staff on Leo's neck Master Splinter blocked Leo's movement.

"See now my son? With weapons or not a real master know how to deal with the situation!" Master Splinter said helping Leo up. "Something is bothering you my son! I sent you to train in the Central America so you could learn how to deal in every situation and in every environment. I sent you there to be a better leader for your brothers but now I wonder…has this training help you any little?!" Master Splinter asked but Leo didn't spoke. He only shook his head and headed out of the room.

"I don't know Master Splinter, I really don't know!" Leo said and headed out of the lair.

_"But in this moment I really want to talk to somebody!"_ Leo added on his mind sprinting to the nearest manhole.

* * *

Tanya had passed the entire day trying to find any information on this Stefan guy but hadn't been able to find a single thing. Finally back to her car after a long seance of meeting with the director's board she was free to breathe. Driving down some alleys she had a feeling that someone was watching her from up the roofs. Driving faster she could still feel those eyes on her. Not baring it anymore she got out of the car ready to face whoever was tracking her. Unfortunately she saw that she wasn't the only one being followed. Deep inside a dark alley she heard a women's scream and then some disgusting laughs.

_"C'mon baby ,show us what you have!"_ A men's voice said and then was followed by some laughs. Grinning her teeth Tanya took the gun in her hands and started walking towards the alley. When she got close enough to see what was happening _(although she had a good idea what it was)_ she saw a young girl on the ground half naked and surrounded by some other guys. None of them could be younger than 19 years old. From the tattoo on their arm they were Purple Dragons, that was for sure.

"Please!" the girl begged. "Please let me go!" Hearing her the guys' laughs only grew harder.

"Ow why don't you want to accompany us for tonight little cutie?" The guy asked and then one of them started pulling the girl's pants off. Tanya couldn't bare it anymore and got into the scene. Kicking the guy that was on top of the poor girl she helped the girl up and turned to the others with her gun up.

"Actually with your disgusting faces I can't blame her!" Tanya said punching another one straight to his face. Sending the third guy to the ground she turned her attention to the girl. She wanted to say her run but then remembered that she had nothing on the upper part of her body. Removing her jacked she threw it to it to the girl.

"Here!" she said to her. "Get this and run as fast as you can, hear me?!" The girl only nodded and the turned to leave but stopped in the middle of the way.

"Thanks!" The girl said and then left. Tanya shook her head and turned her attention to the guys. They were standing up.

"How dare you get messed into our job you bitch?!"One guy asked and went to kick Tanya but only found himself in the ground again with his arm broken. He cried from the pain and the others went to help him but Tanya stabbed each of them in the stomach with her knife.

"Who the hell are you?!" One of the guys asked and Tanya laughed coming to the light. The three guys gasped in shock.

**" T-the death lover!"** One of the guys said and Tanya smiled raising her gun on top of his head.

"And I think you know why I am called that way don't you?!"Tanya asked starting to pull the trigger avoiding the guy's prayer for mercy. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her. "Who is there?!" Tanya asked not turning her head.

"Don't do dat!" A male's voice said behind her.

"And why should I care of what you say?! Why were you following me early?! Who are you?!" Tanya asked still not turning her head. Finally someone came beside her in silence. The metal armor on his body,his big size of the costome with the long chain tied on his blet together with some smoke pellets and the lights up on his helmet helped Tanya recognize who he was.

**"The nightwatcher?!"** Tanya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wow how did you find dat?!" He said ironically and then put a hand on Tanya's. No need to say that she showed it away immediately.

"The police will know how to deal with dem! Dere is no need for ya to do dat!"He said but Tanya only laughed ironically.

"Don't tell me that metal boy! I am a police myself and I know what they will do ta them!" Tanya said not lowering her gun. "They will get to the jail for some years and then out again like nothing happened!" Tanya said.

"Don't you think dat is enough?!" The nightwatcher asked Tanya raising an invisible eyebrow from inside the helmet. "Listen ta me girl. Ya have no right to take the other's life! Wouldn't dis make you as bad as dem?!"

Tanya shook her head emotionless but didn't pulled the trigger more. _"What makes you think I am not as bad as them?!"_ She thought with herself

"Try to give dem another chance! Maybe things could change when they are outta the jail!" The nightwatcher said stsrring at the guys but Tanya only laughed sadly.

**"I am sory but I can't do that!"** Tanya said and then pulled the trigger fully five times. Three dead bodies fell on the ground bleeding and splashing the ground below them but again Tanya didn't show the simplest emotion of hurt or sorrow on her face. In fact she didn't show any emotion at all. After all this was something normal for a person like her.

* * *

**Hey guys tell me did you like this chapter?! Don't forget to read and review too please,please,please!**

**ATTENTION NOW!**

**I SHOULD INFORM YOU THAT I WON'T BE ABLE TO WIRTE FOR NEARLY TWO WEEKS OR SO! i DON'T KNOW MAYBE I WILL BE ABLE TO ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT ONLY IN CASE I DON'T I AM JUST LETTING YOU KNOW. AS I HAVE INFORMED TO MY OTHER STORY BECAUSE OF MY PROBLEMS WITH MY EYES I WILL BE OUT OF THE TOUN FOR TWO WEEKS FOR SOME KIND OF THERAPY AND SO. SIMPLY CUZ I CAN'T WEAR ANY KIND OF GLASSES BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME FEEL DIZZY AND GIVE ME HEADACHE!**

**I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND AND DON'T BE MAD AT ME! PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I SWEAR THAT I WILL WRITE AGAIN AS SOON AS I RETURN OKAY! LOVE YOU GUYS ALL.**

**IN CASE I DON'T WRITE AGAIN BYE FOR TWO WEEKS! (I forgot to mention something! Since this therapy won't let me use my computer for the second week *at the first week I am allwod to use my computer only for half an hour* I also won't be able to leave any review but I promise I will write them as soon as I come back!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy! So how's everyone doing?! It's been a long time since I last heard from you.**

**I finally got over with schools and my final exams and am officially in my holidays free to spend my time as I want. Which means getting back to my stories again this summer!**

**Please sorry for my long absence but I promise to make it up by writing beautiful chapters! As for now enjoy the following one and don't forget to REVIEW! :D :D :D :D**

* * *

**Blood and doubt.**

* * *

Three shoots echoed on the night sky followed by three dead bodies falling heavily on the ground as the hole in their hearts continued bleeding massively. Blood flew to her feet, clothes, even wetting her shoes a bit but again Tanya's face stood calm and emotionless as she saw her victims give spirit in front of her. She stood straight with her gun ready anytime, her eyes passing in every corner of that alley never knowing what to expect. She saw the guy beside her frozen and shocked , which made her smile a bit.

_"Heh, and this guy call himself **"The Nightwatcher?!"**_ she thought with herself as she lowered the gun. _"Even my grandma wouldn't act this shocked if she saw blood!"_

Tanya rolled her eyes begun to walk out of the alley getting out her phone but as soon as she was about to form a number a punch aimed for her head. As she heard "that someone" aiming for her Tanya chuckled silently with herself and doing a back flip she jumped behind the guy blocking both his hands. She slowly neared her lips to where his ear was supposed to be inside that armor and whispered slowly.

"Big mistake metal boy!" she said chuckling and with only one move laid him on the ground blocking all his body.

"You little bi…" he begun to say but before he could finish his sentence Tanya put her heel on his neck and slowly begun to move his helmet. "No don't you dare to!"

Nightwatcher screamed and then threw Tanya to the other side of that alley knocking her on a wall. Tanya's head started bleeding as he then stood from the ground and started approaching her.

"I have seen you before you know dat?!" he said approaching her and grabbing her by the wrist. "You seemed a little more fine back then!" he tried to joke but Tanya only growled trying to get free. Unfortunately the guy seemed pretty strong and had her pinned on the wall.

"How bad that I haven't had the honor on seeing you thought!" Tanya said finally taking the gun from her belt and shooting to the guy. The bullet wasn't strong enough to completely pass though his armor and get rid of the guy but it was good to make a small wound, enough for Tanya to run away. The pressure of its force made **"The Nightwatcher"** fall on his back and gave Tanya time to get out of that alley without him following her. She ran straight to the place where she had left her car and hurrying in she closed the door and speed up on the road. Unfortunately she didn't made it far thanks to her wounds in the arm and head.

"Dam it!" Tanya cursed with herself stopping in the middle of nowhere trying to fix her wounds. The girl grabbed a small clothe from the back seat and put it it on her head trying to stop the bleeding on it while ripping a part of her own clothes using it to tie her arm.

Finally not being able to stop the bleeding Tanya gave up n her wounds and grabbed her phone for the second time that night and quickly formed a number. She had more important things to do at the moment. After the third ring a deep,hollow voice answered.

_"This better be important!"_ Sam answered from the other side of the phone and Tanya smirked laying her head to the seat.

"I assure you it is!"Tanya said and Sam's voice immediately changed to a normal one.

_"Oh here is my favorite member. Hello Tanya! What is it that couldn't wait till the morning?!"_ he asked and then laughed a little._ "Do you want me to accompany you tonight?!"_

"Go kill yourself Sam!" Tanya answered from the other side of the phone and then calmed her voice a little. "Look I want to ask you a favor!"

_"Oho what so my darling?!"_ he asked.

"I had an…and small action tonight but accidentally caused some victims!" Tanya explained calmly. "I want you to take rid of the bodies! In your ways of getting rid of course!" she ended.

_"Heh and tell me why should I do this?!"_ he asked making Tanya roll her eyes.

"Because if you don't, you have no chance on getting those information for that Stefan guy!" Tanya answered making Sam stunned.

_"Have you found something?!"_ he asked and Tanya shrugged.

"Nothing valuable yet but I'll let you know as soon as I find something unless…"Tanya begun to say but Sam interrupted her immediately.

_"Okay, okay I get the idea! My man will take care of the bodies but remember Tanya that I am not gonna clean every mess that you cause!"_ he said and Tanya growled.

"Fine, fine but now I have to go! See ya tomorrow Sam!" she said and before the guy could answer she hung up and removed the phone from her ear.

"Jerk!"she added as soon as the phone was closed. Not wanting to stay in that place anymore Tanya speed the car and went straight home. Fortunately that night the roads were deserted and if she was careful she couldn't get that much attention. Using her jacked to cover her bloody clothes and putting a scarf on her head she somehow managed to get safely on her apartment.

Immediately after getting in Tanya removed the jacket and the scarf and headed on the kitchen to take her most precious medicine for all diseases, "vodka". Filling a glass full with it she started heading to her room but as soon as she turned the lights on the glass fell on the carpet dirtying everywhere.

* * *

**(Leonardo's POV)**

After I had that argument with my master and brothers I had to clear my thoughts about everything, I needed to talk with someone. There was no way I could stay in the lair hiding things from my brothers and sensei, I never hid anything to them, but again…

Deep inside I didn't want to tell them about Tanya. It would be dangerous for her because of some kind of explosion from Raph but it would also be embarrassing for me. It was absolutely forbidden to us to talk to humans expect Casey and April or any other friend of ours and if Master Splinter found out about my meetings with Tanya he would be very disappointed with me.

On the other hand I had to confess that I liked Tanya a lot. Although sometime she could be as hotheaded as Raph she still was very kind and sympathetic. She didn't judge me for my appearance and even took care for me when I was sick, she listened to my problems and told me about herself. On my opinion she is a completely trustful person…but I am not that stupid as to hope that my family will think the same as me.

In the end all those confusions had made me jump from one roof to another until I landed safely at Tanya's apartment. I had knocked on her window but no one had been home, she didn't lie when she told me she had work to do. So after I found that no one was home I had entered on her house _(ninja style)_ waiting for her here until she came home. Although I never expected her to return home that way.

At first she didn't open the lights so I hadn't noticed anything but I had smelled the blood everywhere. Finally everything had been clear when the lights of the house went on. I stood there facing the shocked face of Tanya. The girl was all covered in blood. Her hairs were all dirtied on it and her arm was also a deep cut which was bleeding massively. As she saw me the glass on her hands fell filling all the air around in mixed smell of alcohol and blood.

At first I didn't move not really knowing what to do. On part of me wanted to know what was happening in here but another part was dead worried for her, and only wanted to run and hug the girl in front of me. Apparently that second part of me won and terrified I hurried to Tanya grabbing her by the shoulders carefully to not hurt her more.

"Tanya what has happened to you?! What is all this?! Who did this to you?!" I asked not really letting her time to answer. My mind was running fast, as I couldn't control it. I had never been like this before. Maybe only once or twice but by that time someone whom I cared for was in danger…so why was I feeling this terrified now?! Could…Could Tanya be someone I care for.

I tried to show away those thoughts and turned my attention to Tanya. The girl seemed to hesitate and apparently was trying to find for a logical answer since her mouth kept opening and closing time by time. Finally taking a deep breath Tanya put her good hand on her forehead and slowly spoke to me.

"Leonardo may you please explain me what are you doing here?!" she said calmly raising her eyes to meet mine. Here she really caught me off guard. I knew she would be curious for that but to spell the question this directly.

"I…I.." I had no idea what to say to her so I prepared to only tell the true reason why I came to see her but as I was about to spill out the words she started shaking on her feet and had to hold on the wall for balance.

Tanya tried to get hold of herself but as she made some small steps the girl ended up in the ground with more and more blood coming out of her head shaking. As she fell on the ground her hand extended on my direction like praying for my help. I don't know why, for some strange reasons my world stopped as that happened, time froze and I froze with it.

* * *

**(Tanya's POV!**)

I fell! I felt my body touch the ground and I understood that I had really fallen. He had also seen me falling and even thought my eyes were closed I was just waiting for his reaction.

Why?!Why did this had to happen in a moment like that. Why didn't I take care of that wound in my head before, how could I be this careless? He saw it. Because of my carelessness he saw me like that. Raising my hand to him like praying for help and then plumbing in the ground like a coward, a weak girl like any other.

I tried to stand up slowly but it was like my own body didn't respond to my commands. I could hear what was happening _(although there wasn't much to hear)_, I could also think clearly and sense the air around me but again I couldn't open my eyes and I couldn't talk.

Suddenly at that moment I felt two strong arms shake me on the ground and call my name in hurry. It didn't take me long to understand that in fact there was really his voice…his touch.

"Tanya?!" he asked in a very worried shaking voice.

_"Yes!"_ I wanted to say or _"Why do you call me!"_ but unfortunately I couldn't say a single thing. I was stucked on that cage inside me, I couldn't move but I could feel his arms around me, I couldn't speak but I could feel his warm breath hitting my face.I was actually noticing those things coming from him.

_"What the hell am I thinking?!"_ One part of my conscious self was saying inside me but for some strange reason I kept avoiding that part of my brain. It was like that thought was hidden somewhere in my shaded part of the brain and refused to come to light. Suddenly from nowhere I felt my body get weaker and weaker, the darkness begun to fall completely on my head and I felt the taste of blood in my mouth.

_"Oh no!"_ I wanted to shout.

"_No, no,no I can't let him see me bleeding like that!"_ Gathering all my left forces I found the strength and gulped back all the blood in my throat feeling its taste going down in my stomach but fortunately he didn't notice anything.

In the end the darkness fell completely on me but still I was able to hear his calls for me, and not knowing why I smiled.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Leo carried Tanya to bed leaving her there. The girl looked so peacefully with her eyes closed and breathing lightly but exactly this was what worried Leo most.

Once or twice he hurried to grab the shell phone wanting to call Don so he could check up but his hands shivered on the phone not knowing how to explain all this to his brother. He couldn't just call Donny and say: "Sorry bro but can you come by for a minute because a friend of mine is sick. Ah and by the way Donny this friend is a police!"

No this he couldn't say for sure. It would be the craziest thing he had ever done.

"Ah!" Leo whispered putting his head between his hands. "How did she ended up in this state?!"

Finally not knowing what else to do Leo started up cleaning the wound on the girl's head and then using a blood stopper medicine and putting it on the bandages somehow Leo managed to make the blood stop flowing from her wound.

"I hope this works!" Leo whispered but then suddenly something else caught his sigh. He saw that Tanya's clothes were all covered in blood and by that time Leo noticed the other wound on her arms.

"Eh no way!" he said looking that that wound extended from her shoulder to her arm. Leo tried to medicate that wound as well but unfortunately Tanya wasn't making it easy on him, because of her several moves on the "sleep". Giving up Leo brought his hands to the edge of her blouse moving it up.

The poor guy blushed till at the edge of his face as he removed it fully from her body leaving the white milky skin revealed on the dull light of the room. For a moment Leo was frozen on his place with the white blouse on his hands. His mind and body had gone numb seeing the beautiful and perfect yet fragile body of the girl in front of him. His heart started beating fast and his body was feeling surprisingly tense and…hot…really hot.

"What is happening to me?!" Leo wondered with himself as his eyes were fixed on her body and her beautiful sleeping face. Suddenly, completely instinctively his hand touched her lips traveling to her chin until it went to her neck but then…it stopped there.

"What the…" he said backing off immediately.

_"What is wrong with me?! What am I doing!? I must be ashamed by myself!"_ Leo thought but still he couldn't move his eyes from her.

_"She is so beautiful!"_ he thought as the girl's eyes would tremble on her sleep _"And exactly because she is this beautiful I mustn't be thinking of her THAT way!"_

Going to grab some bandages and the first aid kit Leonardo threw a cover on Tanya's body a nd hurried downstairs. When he was sitting on the kitchen when he had been _"hospitalized"_ here he had noticed a red medical plus on the wall marking the place where the first aid kit was found.

Taking it quickly Leo run to Tanya checking what was inside that box. He grabbed some iodine and covering a whole bandage in it he began cleaning the area around the injury. Unfortunately it was pretty hard since the hair of the girl would get in the way all the time. Finally he somewhat managed to get her hairs out of the way and begun to fix the inner circle of the wound. It had collected pretty much dust since the girl had traveled all the way to her home with her head untreated.

Leo knew some things about the treatment of the injuries since he had seen Don heal him and his brothers every time they came back from a battle. Tonight he was placing in use everything he knew from Donnie.

Leonardo spend some good hours taking care of the girl's wound and in the end he managed to bandage it and stop the bleeding totally before he did the same thing with the wounds in her chest and arms. By the time he was done it was like 3:45 AM. His shell phone had been ringing the whole time but he was too busy to pick it up.

After cleaning everything and throwing a cover to Tanya again he turned off the light in the room and opened the window letting the breeze of that night flow in the room.

Leo left Tanya for a moment and went downstairs to call his family.

"They are gonna be pissed!" he said as he dialed home. Immediately after the second ring Raph's voice answered.

_"Where the shell are you Leonardo?!"_ Raph shouted almost bursting Leo's ear drum. Tired Leonardo put a hand on his forehead breathing calmly.

"Calm down Raph, I am okay!" he said but that wasn't enough to get Raph to shut up.

_"Don't give me dat , I'm okay thing Leo. It's 2:00 AM. You betta have some good explanations to give bro!"_ Leo was about to speak but he stopped hearing his Master Splinter's voice on the phone.

_"That's enough Raphael!"_ Master Splinter said from the other side_ "Give the phone to me!"_

With that Raph begun to obligate but the next thing Leo heard was Master Splinter's voice over the phone.

_"My son, would you please explain to me where are you?"_ Splinter asked over the phone.

"Master Splinter…I…I…" Leo didn't know what to say but the truth wasn't an option. He understood that Splinter's main order was to never interact with humans since they would not be able to understand us but this time…

This time it was different. Leo couldn't tell the truth to his father not because he had broken his orders but because he knew that Splinter would never understand him about Tanya.

_"Well then…"_ Splinter demanded for an answer that Leo didn't have. In the end the boy sighed and talked fast.

"I am sorry Master, I am alright and I will be back by the morning!" he said "Goodnight!"

_"What?! No Leonardo wai…"_ but it was too late. Leo had closed his phone.

For the first time in his life Leo had acted selfishly and knew he had broken his father's heart but… It was for her.

Leonardo went to check on Tanya again and sat on the coach in front of her bed looking at the girl in it. Tanya's breathing was more stabilized now and she looked more like sleeping than being unconscious.

Even though he was confused and scared of what awaited for him tomorrow he was surprised he could still enjoy looking at her. He was really happy he could help her, actually he was really, really happy he got to meet Tanya on that night and was saved by her. He just hoped that after tomorrow he could still meet her.

No he couldn't doubt that. No matter what lecture he got tomorrow he would definitely meet her again. Even if he had to go against his father's order. Not being able to understand himself anymore Leonardo stood up and went to sit beside Tanya's bed.

"When did I get this attached to you?!" he asked her as she slept "And most importantly why?"

Those were questions he could answer but maybe, maybe the answer would come by time. At least he hoped it did.

* * *

**(In the lair)**

Splinter remained frozen in his feet, holding the phone on his ear. His heart now racing fast in worry and pain. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe what Leonardo had just did.

How could his son, the one he held so dear and close rebel to him like that. How could Leonardo close the phone to his father who was all worried for him, not knowing where his son was and more importantly not knowing if he would come back than night. Even thought Leonardo had said he was okay Splinter didn't believe it!

The son he had raised al this years wouldn't act like that no matter what situation he was. To Leonardo his family came first so…

What had happened that was so important to him to have placed the family in the second place. What had happened to Leonardo.

"My son!" Splinter whispered sitting on the kitchen table holding the phone on his hands, looking at it blankly. Donatello who had been in the room the whole time put a hand in Master Splinter's shoulder concerned.

"What did he say Master?" Don asked and Master Splinter spoke not raising his eyes to look at him only staring at the object in his hands.

"Your brother has lost his path, my son!" Splinter whispered to Donatello "And though I don't know why, I think he is already far away from the righteous way. Both physically and mentally!"

Splinter now looked at Donatello sadly as now Mikey was the one to enter the kitchen and ask another question.

"Will Leo come back Master?" he asked and Splinter shook his head.

"Physically maybe!" Master said letting Mikey understand that something had really happened and something even worse was about to happen.

On the other hand standing at one corner of the house Raph was looking at the door like waiting for his brother to return, even though he knew very well that he would have to wait the whole night.

"Just where the shell are you Leo!" Raph said punching the wall behind him in anger feeling a sharp pain from the wound he had gotten earlier that night from that woman. Anyway he ignored him. That night his physical wounds didn't matter, what really mattered were the soul's wound his family was really suffering.

Raph trusted his brother with his life but it would be a shame for that trust to begin and shatter now. At least even if it did, Raph wanted a reason, a really, really strong reason. A reason that was worth all the sufferings of that night.

* * *

**So how was this chapter?! Di you guys like it. **

**Things are beginning to get more suspicious. What is Leo figuring out about Tanya and most importantly what will be happening with his family and Kara's pact with Tanya?**

**Well I guess we will find out about those things in the following chapters! Now please REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!**

**It would really inspire me to write more!**

**R&R! :D :D**


End file.
